El destino
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: .:Summary:. ... One-Shot. E/O ¡Reviews plis!


**Nota: Los detectives Stabler y Benson no son míos, tampoco la serie, solo esta historia es mía y prohibida su copia sin mi autorización**

**El destino.**

**Summary: One-Shot. E/O ¡Reviews plis! **

Eran las 10 de la noche y Elliot y yo seguíamos aquí, en la comisaria, había un caso que nos sumergía todo el tiempo.

-Detectives.-dijo Cragen en forma de que le prestáramos atención.- Ya es muy tarde, tienen que ir a descansar.

Dicho eso, se metió a su oficina, Elliot no lo pensó dos veces y se levanto de su asiento, yo me quede todavía sentada.

-¿No te vas todavía?-me pregunto Elliot.

-No…-suspire.- Este caso me tiene…no se…siento que tengo que resolverlo.

-Vamos, te apuesto que tienes mucha hambre.-me dijo y en eso, mi estomago rugió en respuesta.-Ves te lo dije.

-De acuerdo.-le conteste y me levante, agarre mi abrigo y salimos de ahí.

Fuimos a una cafetería, estuvimos ahí como una hora, mis ojos se empezaban a caer, Elliot lo noto y me llevo a mi departamento.

No supe que paso después, solo sentí los brazos de Elliot en mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué…?-empecé a decir.

-Shhh…no pasa nada Liv, te quedaste dormida, te estoy llevando a tu departamento.-me dijo en respuesta y yo asentí, me recargue más en su hombro y me volví a quedar inconsciente.

Empecé a sentir la cama en mis piernas, y los brazos de Elliot en mi cintura, yo jale más a Elliot y ambos caímos en la cama.

-Jaja…-me empecé a reír y Elliot también, sentir su cuerpo vibrar junto al mío era una hermosa sensación.

Cuando paramos de reírnos, el se me quedo viendo y yo también, pase mi mirada a sus labios y sin pensarlo, lo bese.

El llevo sus manos a mi cara, yo suspire y abrí más mi boca, el empezó a quitarme mi saco y lo aventó por algún lugar de la recamara.

Acaricie su espalda, sabía que esto nos llevaría a rebasar los límites, que incluso con un simple beso los rebasábamos.

Pero no me importo, cuando Elliot dijo mi nombre.

-Liv…-suspiro y me beso.

No me importaba, lo amaría solo esta noche.

.

.

.

-Buenos días Olivia.-me dijo Munch.

-Buenos días.-le devolví el saludo y seguí jugando con el lápiz que tenía en mi mano.

Mi otra mano sostenía todo el peso de mi cara.

-¿Algún problema?-dijo Fin.

Suspire, en realidad, muchos en especial un corazón roto.

-Ninguno, solo tengo que dormir más.-le conteste empezando a trabajar.

Me levante de mi asiento para prepararme una taza de café, cuando regrese, vi que Elliot ya había llegado, mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que temía un paro cardiaco.

Me acerque lentamente a mi escritorio y tome asiento.

Carraspee para llamar su atención, el solo me miro.

-Buenos días.-le dije para empezar a entablar una conversación.

-Buenos días.-me contesto y empezó a leer unos trabajos, yo negué con mi cabeza.

Era una tonta, un simple beso llevo a más, incluso a perder nuestra amistad, el ambiente se sentía pesado, la respiración me faltaba, Elliot no había dicho ninguna palabra.

El siguió, yo también, era culpa de los dos.

Vi que se levantaba y se iba directo al archivo, lo seguí y cerré la puerta.

-¿Puedes decirme que te pasa?-le pregunte.

-¿Qué me pasa de qué?-me contesto en una pregunta.

-Que…me estés ignorando…se que fue un error que estuviéramos juntos esa noche…yo…lo siento.-le dije y cerré mis ojos, tratando de que las lágrimas no se escaparan y me delataran.

-¿Acaso crees que fue un error?-me pregunto.

-Para ti si.-le conteste mirando a otro lugar.

-Te equivocas.-dijo saliendo de la sala.

Yo solté un sollozo, y me recargue en el archivo, no sabía por qué lloraba, escuche unas pisadas y me controle, limpie todas mis lágrimas e hice como si buscara un archivo.

-No tienes por qué llorar.-me dijo Huang.

-No lo estoy haciendo.-le conteste.

-¿Crees que no escuchamos como sollozaste?-me volvió a decir.

-¡Basta ya!-le grite y salí del archivo.

Me senté en mi asiento y recargue mi cabeza en el escritorio, me dolía la cabeza, tenía ganas de llorar, extrañaba la relación que teníamos Elliot y yo, y me sentía rara.

-¿Quieres unas pastillas?-me dijo Elliot.

-¿Pastillas para qué? No me digas que vendes droga…-le dije tratando de hacer un comentario gracioso.

-No tonta…para el dolor de cabeza.-me contesto.

-De acuerdo.-le dije y me paso unas pastillas, al rozar su mano con la mía, sentí muchas sensaciones, todos los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente.

Un jadeo salió de mí boca, Elliot me miro raro y después bajo la mirada.

Me tome las pastillas y recosté mi cabeza en el escritorio.

-Deberías llevarla a casa.-escuche que decía Cragen.

-¿Por qué?-contesto Elliot.

-Elliot, es una orden.-le dijo Cragen y escuche como se había retirado.

Escuche como Elliot se levantaba y me tocaba el brazo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte empezando a abrir mis ojos.

-Te has quedado dormida, Cragen me dijo que te fuera a dejar a tu departamento.-me dijo.

-De acuerdo, yo puedo irme sola.-le dije y me levante, camine directo a la salida y me fui.

Pase por una farmacia para comprar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, me seguía doliendo, entonces vi una prueba de embarazo, me entro la duda.

Ayer no usamos protección.

Yo no me cuidaba.

Podría estar embarazada.

Y de Elliot.

-¿Cuánto cuesta la prueba de embarazo?-le pregunte a la joven.

-Cuesta $60.-me contesto de buen modo.

-…me la llevo.-le dije y le di el dinero, me la entrego con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hasta luego, vuelva pronto.-me dijo y salí de ahí.

Llegue a mi departamento y me tome las pastillas, fui al sanitario y agarre la prueba de embarazo.

Leí las instrucciones y empecé a usarla.

Después de 10 minutos vi el resultado.

_Positivo ||_

Solté todo el aire que tenia de golpe y una lágrima solitaria se derramo por mi mejilla.

No sabía si estaba alegre o triste.

¿Qué le diría a Elliot?

Él era el padre, no había estado con nadie más.

Agarre mi celular y marque su numeró.

-_¿Diga?-_dijo del otro lado de la línea.

-Elliot…necesitamos hablar.-le dije y pase una mano por mi cabello.

-_¿Sobre qué?-_me dijo cortante.

-No puedo decírtelo por teléfono, hay que vernos en el café de la avenida Stret.-le dije y rogaba porque dijera que sí.

-_De acuerdo, voy para allá.-_me contesto y colgó.

¿Cómo se lo iba a decir?

Elliot, tu eres el padre…No eso no…

Agarre mi abrigo y mi bufanda, agarre mi cartera y cerré mi departamento.

Camine hacia el café y cuando entre, el aroma al café me inundo.

Una sonrisa se poso en mi cara.

Busque con la mirada a Elliot y vi que estaba en una mesa apartada del centro, tenía un café en sus manos y miraba hacia la ventana.

Me acerque a la mesa y tome asiento.

Me miro y así estuvimos manteniendo el contacto visual.

Hasta que yo me atreví a romperlo.

-Elliot…yo…-le empecé a decir pero no encontraba las palabras para decirle.

-¿Qué pasa Liv?-me dijo y agarro mi mano.

-Yo…-tome aire y me arme de valor para decirle.- Estoy embarazada.

El me miro y su cara se puso más pálida.

-¿Has estado con alguien más?-me pregunto.- Seguro es de ese tal Porter, vi como te miraba el otro día, seguramente hubo algo más y ahora tendrás un bebe de él…

-¡Elliot!-le grite- ¡No es justo que pienses eso de el!

-¿Entonces es verdad?-me volvió a preguntar, la ira se veía en sus ojos.

-¡Elliot! ¡El bebe es tuyo!-le dije y cerré los ojos.

-¿Qué?-me dijo.- No…no puede ser verdad…

-Lo sabía, yo solo…quería decirte que era tuyo…yo…lo siento.-le dije y salí de ahí lo más rápido posible para que no viera mis lágrimas.

Las lágrimas brotaban y se derramaban sin cesar por mi rostro.

Sollozos acompañaban mis lágrimas.

Me pare en el camino para tomar aire y tranquilizarme.

Mi hacia el cielo y vi que estaba nublado, empezó a llover yo toda la gente empezó a correr para cubrirse, algunos sacaron sus paraguas y se taparon.

Yo seguí caminando, me estaba mojando.

El agua fría empezaba a entumir mi cuerpo, se me hacia mas difícil caminar.

Me faltaban varias cuadras para llegar a mi departamento.

Sentía que ya no me podía mover más y me senté en unas escaleras que había.

Me dolía mi cuerpo y mi corazón, me hacía falta la respiración y mi vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas.

Cerré los ojos y por primera vez decidí regresar el tiempo, yo fui la estúpida que siguió.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me sobresalte.

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Elliot.

-Lo siento por haber reaccionado así.-me dijo y me abrazo.

Yo le devolví el abrazo y me llevo a mi departamento.

Le di unas toallas para que se secara y nos sentamos en la sala.

Ahora estaba preparando una taza de té para los dos.

Se la lleve y se acerco a mí, mi respiración se hizo pesada.

Puso su taza de té en la mesita y me beso.

Yo me quede helada, no podíamos hacer esto, después de lo que paso.

-Elliot…-le dije y lo separe de mí.

-¿Qué pasa?-me dijo acariciando mi cara.

-Elliot, esto no está bien…n cuando tú piensas que este bebe no es tuyo…-le dije y él se separo de mí, y sin decir otra palabra más…se fue.

Suspire y me fui a dormir, apague todas las luces y cuando ya estaba acostada, acaricie mi vientre y susurre unas palabras.

-Pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi bebe.-le dije y me dormí.

.

.

.

1 año después

.

.

.

-¿Quién te quiere Caroline?-le dije acariciando sus pequeñas mejillas.

Ella sonrío en respuesta y la cargue, mi hermosa bebe tenía 3 meses.

Tenía sus ojitos azules como Elliot, tenía mi boca y se parecía a mí, pero si veían sus ojos y conocían a Elliot, sabrían que era su hija.

Tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir.

-Hola.-me dijo Elliot y entro a mi departamento.

-Hola.-le dije y el extendió sus brazos para tomar a Caroline.

-¿Cómo has estado pequeña?-le dijo a la bebe y fueron a la sala.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-le dije.

-Agua estaría bien.-me contesto y yo fui a la cocina.

Regrese y le puse su vaso de agua en la mesa, cargue a Caroline y la lleve a la recamara, la puse en su cuna y le prendí el monitor para que durmiera.

-Y bien… ¿Cómo has estado con la bebe?-me pregunto.

-Bien.-le dije cortante y me dirigí a la cocina para recoger lo que estaba tirado.

-Oye…sobre la bebe…yo no quería que no tuviera un padre…creo que eso nos separo.-me dijo y voltee a verlo.

-Ella no tiene padre, pero tiene una madre que la quiere mucho, y ya no me importa la "relación" que teníamos nosotros, al fin y al cabo, solo somos compañeros de trabajo.-le dije y seguí juntando las cosas.

-Es por eso que me divorcie de Kathy.-me dijo y me quede helada en mi lugar.- Lo nuestro ya…no iba bien.

-Y ahora quieres venir conmigo.-le dije.

-Aun no…tengo que superar lo de Kathy.-me dijo y yo voltee a verlo.

-De acuerdo.-le dije y él se acerco a mí.

Deposito un dulce beso en mis labios y se acerco a la puerta.

-Pero pronto estaré con ustedes.-me dijo y salió por la puerta.

Yo asentí y supe, que mi futuro, estaba formado.

Y no puede evitar que una sonrisa se posara en mi rostro.

**¿Comentarios?**

**Los espero con ansias.**

**!Tkm nenas¡ **


End file.
